Crónicas del Amor Oscuro
by Klaineitsthebestintheworld
Summary: Éstas son las crónicas del amor oscuro. Historias de gente que ama y siente de una forma diferente o al menos se cree diferente. En realidad, estas historias tan solo relatan las vidas de aquellos que alguna vez ganaron y otras perdieron; amores frustrados, escondidos y a veces desinhibidos. Crónicas de gente que un día arriesgó y de otros que simplemente esperaron un mañana mejor.


**A OJOS DE ISAAC**

Había llegado el primer día de otoño tras uno de los veranos más calurosos en los últimos cinco años y aquel día no parecía muy distinto a cualquier otro de las últimas semanas. El servicio meteorológico ya advertía que en breve llegaría un frente frio a toda la península y que aquella ola de calor que había atizado durante todo el verano daría paso a las lluvias que por otro lado tan bien recibidas eran en un año de sequía. Era domingo y Allison se había quedado a dormir conmigo la noche anterior. Le encantaba despertar a mi lado. Decía que era lo que más le ilusionaba en esta vida: despertar y que yo fuera lo primero que viera. Sin embargo, lo que no le gustaba era el lugar en el cual nos habíamos quedado a dormir la noche anterior, mi casa. Un lugar bastante frio en el que parecía que no vivía una familia, sino un grupo de seres desconocidos que lo único que le compartían era la primera comida del día. Y tan mal encaminada no iba, la verdad.

Los pájaros que anidaban en los arboles cercanos fueron responsables de habernos despertado a las diez de la mañana. Allison abrió un ojo, me miró, sonrió y se abrazó a mí para fingir que seguía dormida. Sin embargo yo ya estaba despierto. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Supongo que sería porque tampoco a mí me gustaba pasar la noche en aquella casa, aunque casa fuera la mía. Pero la luz ya resultaba molesta para seguir con los ojos cerrados. Así que, la bese y le animé a salir de la cama.

Allison era una de aquellas personas que le gustaba quedarse en la cama los domingos hasta la hora de la comida. Por eso, empezó a hacerse la remolona implorando mimos y caricias, besos y además carantoñas…

Me miraba con cara de perro lastimero para yo no estaba para la labor. Así que opte por dejarla sola en la cama y salí a ver quién estaba merodeando por la cocina para "hacer" un poco de vida familiar.

Me vestí con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta vieja que me había regalado mi novia hacía unos años atrás en un viaje que había hecho con sus amigas de la facultad a Venecia. Me dirigí al servicio y finalmente fui a la cocina, donde me encontré a Jocelyn, la esposa de mi padre. Mi madre había abandonado a mi padre cuando yo tenía cuatro años, ya casi no tenía recuerdos de ella, y desde hace varios años mi padre estaba con esta otra mujer. Las auténticas razones de aquel abandono, ya no solo a mi padre sino también a mi hermana y a mí, no las conocía. Lo poco que hablaba mi padre de ella no era para decir palabras buenas, y las únicas alusiones que hacía del tiempo que había estado con mi madre eran para dejar bien claro que había sido uno de los mayores errores que había cometido, que ella era una puta, zorra y elitista que solo había querido estar con él por el dinero para luego abandonarle por un hombre más joven y más rico que él. Con el tiempo, mi padre conoció a Jocelyn, que casualmente para mí era otra puta, zorra y elitista, y se casaron. Sabía a ciencia cierta que ella engañaba a mi padre con un hombre de unos treinta años, pero éste no tenía dinero, razón por la cual no se iba con él y abandonaba a mi padre como años atrás hiciera mi madre. Pero claro, supongo que la diferencia era que este muchacho estaba en la ruina, aunque le debía de follar como un toro.

Nunca le dije a mi padre lo que hacía Jocelyn. No era asunto mío, y la relación que mantenía con mi padre no era tan profunda como para meterme en asuntos tan delicados. A decir la verdad, mi padre y yo no teníamos ningún tipo de relación. No pasábamos de decirnos "hola" y algún conejo que me daba pero que tampoco seguía.

Al llegar a la cocina Jocelyn me saludó sin mucho afán y siguió tomándose su café con magdalenas. Me preparé otro para mí y me senté con ella en la mesa redonda que teníamos en la cocina donde todos desayunábamos. Si hubiera sido un día de diario, en aquella mesa estaríamos todos: mi padre, Jocelyn, su hija Clary, mi hermano Cadem y yo. Mi padre se habría ido hace un par de horas a por el periódico y a tomar las primeras cervezas con sus estúpidos amigos alcohólicos, Cadem aún no habría llegado a casa y seguramente Clary estaría con él. Lo más seguro es que estuvieran follando en algún motel de carretera para que ni mi padre ni Jocelyn se enterasen de la relación amor/odio que les unía. Éste era un panorama familiar que tenía y el causante para que a Allison no le gustara quedarse en mi casa. Pero la suya era demasiado pequeña y compartía habitación con su tía que se había quedado en la casa indefinidamente, lo que hacía imposible poder quedarnos a dormir allí.

Como cada mañana, Jocelyn solía quedarse abstraída con alguna revista del corazón en sus desayunos domingueros, y no solíamos intercambiar muchas palabras hasta que no terminaba de hojear la última página y analizar una vez más la portada por si se le había escapado algún reportaje esencial para comentar con sus amigas durante la semana mientras se gastaba el dinero de mi padre. Una vez que acababa este ya medio ritual de los domingos, solía mantener conmigo una conversación no muy profunda sobre lo que habíamos hecho. Que sí que tal con Allison, si seguía dormida o si nos íbamos a quedar a comer era uno de los temas más recurridos para aparentar que esa relación tan turbia no existía como tal. Pero tan solo era una conversación en la que se fingía interés del uno hacía el otro. Después de aquellas cuatro palabras que intercambiábamos, solía volver a mi cuarto y terminaba de sacar a Allison de la cama para animarla a ducharse e irnos a su casa, donde normalmente solíamos comer.

Pero aquel día yo no estaba de humor para intercambiar muchas palabras con Jocelyn, así que me di más prisa de la habitual en desayunar para despertar a Allison e irnos cuanto antes. Así que la deje con su revista de corazón de turno, que tan importante podía ser para ella. Llevé el vaso al fregadero y lo lavé, siempre bajo la mirada atenta de Jocelyn que observaba cada uno de mis movimientos, y le dije que me subía a ver a Allison a lo que ella me contestó con un gemido de indiferencia como si dijera "pues muy bien".

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto Allison seguía tirada en la cama, fingiendo estar dormida y esperando a que la levantara con las primeras carantoñas del día. Pero se notaba bastante que ya estaba despierta esperando mi llegada. Le encantaba que la despertase de esa manera. A veces hasta terminábamos haciendo el amor antes de que se levantara. Aquel día me acerque a ella, la besé y empecé a hacerle cosquillas por los costados, algo que odiaba. Podía hasta orinarse de la risa. Allison respondió a como era de esperar, a carcajada limpia suplicando que parase. Tras un rato de cosquillas y besos por el cuello, Allison terminó por incorporarse en la cama y me sonrió.

-¿Qué tal por el mundo de la "familia feliz"?-me preguntó ironizando mi situación familiar.

-Muy bien. Nos hemos llenado de besos y abrazos como haces tú con tu madre y tu hermana-contesté respondiendo a su sonrisa con otra aún más grande. Parecía una mueca grotesca y horrible.

-¿ _Maleficent_ ya ha tomado sus pociones?-. Ya está estudiando el último informe social del país para poder hacer frente a la dura tarea que le espera mañana.

Nos echamos a reír a carcajadas mientras volvíamos a tirarnos a la cama para volver a comernos a besos y caricias y mezclar sus manos con las mías. La verdad es que Allison era un gran alivio. Era la única persona en este mundo que tenía un real interés por mí y por la única persona por la que yo me sentía querido.

Nos habíamos conocido hacía cinco años en una fiesta de facultades, pero no empezamos como novios hasta el año siguiente. Fue algo que empezó como una gran amistad y que poco a poco llegó a algo más. Cuando nos conocimos ella estudiaba estaba en primer semestre de filología hispánica y yo ya estaba en cuarto de arquitectura. Recuerdo que durante el primer año compartimos muchos momentos en los cuales se percibía lo que después se daría a lugar: una relación de profundo respeto, admiración y devoción por el otro. Jamás podré olvidar el día que, tras un año de conocernos, ella y yo estábamos en la biblioteca de su facultad estudiando para los exámenes de febrero. No dejábamos de levantar la vista de los libros para mirar al otro, hasta que de pronto sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y sin saber muy bien en que momento de esa mirada, ella se inclinó y sus labios se juntaron con los míos. Empezamos a besarnos hasta que el bibliotecario nos llamó la atención, aunque nos importó muy poco el aviso de aquel hombre de avanzada edad que no podía colocar bien los libros en los estantes. Finalmente el hombre se hartó y levantó la voz. Toda la biblioteca le oyó jurar y maldecidnos acusándonos de exhibicionistas y degenerados, a lo que nosotros respondimos huyendo de la sala a carcajadas para continuar besándonos en la puerta de aquel viejo edificio. En aquel febrero dejé varias asignaturas para septiembre y Allison casi todas. Por suerte, septiembre se nos dio bastante bien a los dos.

Aquella mañana no hicimos el amor. Yo tenía demasiadas ganas de salir de aquella casa llena de seres despreciables. Nos volvimos a incorporar en la cama y animé a Allison a vestirse evadiendo todos sus intentos para acostarnos de nuevo. Ella ya me conocía bastante bien y sabía cuándo sus intentos servirían de algo y cuando no. Aquel día ella notó que quería irme y se dio tanta prisa como le fue posible para ello. Se levantó y saltó a la ducha. A la media hora después, ya estaba vestida, peinada y sin mucho maquillaje, como era habitual en ella. Se había recogido su larga melena castaña liberada llevaba puesta una blusa-falda oscura que le llegaba hasta los muslos ajustado con un cinturón avellana claro.

-Estoy lista, cuando quieras nos vamos-informó.

-Yo también ya estoy listo para marcharnos-miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que era más pronto de lo habitual, pero sin saber muy bien por qué motivo, quería irme ya.

-Pues démonos prisa. Con un poco de suerte solo tendré que toparme con Maleficent-dijo mientras se pasaba un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Lo mismo deseo yo… Podemos salir a dar una vuelta tranquilamente antes de ir a tu casa y así hacemos un poco de tiempo-propuse. Ella me respondió con un leve ademan afirmativo sonriéndome. Siempre me sonreía.

Salimos juntos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la cocina donde seguía Jocelyn leyendo mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos-interrumpí su lectura. Nos miró y luego se fijó en la hora.

-Que pronto se van hoy, ¿No?-observó con un poco de curiosidad.

-Sí, nos apetece salir a dar una vuelta antes de que llegue el mal tiempo y ya no apetezca salir de casa-respondió Allison encantadoramente.

-Muy bien. Que se diviertan… Yo me quedaré aquí esperando a que llegue Clary, que necesito que me haga unas cosas en la PC-se limitó a decir mientras pasaba las hojas de la revista de final a principio esperando a que le preguntáramos que es lo que tenía que hacer. Pero ni Allison ni yo le preguntamos qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Simplemente nos limitamos a decir adiós y salir por la puerta de la casa.

Nos montamos en mi coche, un nuevo BMW blanco aperlado que me había comprado hace un par de meses con los ahorros extraordinarios que había tenido ese año en mi trabajo, y nos fuimos de aquel lugar. Pasamos las horas siguientes en u parque muy grande que había como a unos quince kilómetros de mi casa, dando una vuelta y hablando de las cosas que teníamos que hacer durante los días siguientes. Nunca se nos acababa la conversación: mi trabajo, su último año de carrera y los planes que teníamos para algún futuro no muy lejano deban para unas conversaciones muy densas que duraban horas enteras. Yo estaba muy metido en mi trabajo y en un proyecto que teníamos entre manos del cual era bastante importante que saliera adelante.

Trabajaba en una constructora, no como arquitecto, sino como comercial. El trabajo me lo consiguió mi padre, una de las pocas cosas que había hecho por mí, aunque en realidad lo hubiera hecho por su necesidad de tenernos a todos controlados. No era el trabajo de mi vida, no ejercía el puesto que yo realmente quería, pero no me podría quejar. Mi jefe, un amigo de mi padre, me tenía bastante estima y no paraba de reconocerme que era uno de sus mejores trabajadores. Mi trabajo consistía en conseguir que propietarios de fincas y antiguos edificios vendieran sus propiedades a la constructora, para que éstos después crearan nuevos edificios de oficinas o urbanizaciones de lujo. Durante varios meses, mi empresa había estado tratando de comprar unas antiguas fincas que había a las afueras de Madrid para crear una de las urbanizaciones del más alto _standin'_ que la capital pudiera imaginar. Era bastante complejo porque la mayoría de los propietarios de aquellas fincas habían fallecido y los herederos estaban tan desperdigados que era complicado lograr que se vendieran una a una. Entre reunir a los nuevos propietarios, las declaraciones de herederos y convencerlos para que vendieran, nos habían transcurrido tres meses, y durante el mes de agosto, se había quedado parado. Mi jefe había optado por formar un nuevo grupo de comerciales para aunaran sus fuerzas con los que ya estaban para lograr tener todas las firmas antes de que acabase el año. Y frente a ese equipo, me había puesto a mí, con la promesa de regalarme una casa de aquellas si conseguía todas las firmas en ese tiempo. Mis compañeros ya me habían avisado que era algo imposible, y bastaba que me dijera la imposibilidad de los hechos ara que yo me encabezonara más.

Andando por el parque, le comentaba a Allison las cosas que había estado pensando para conseguir las firmas , y la esperanza de conseguir una casa de aquellas, aunque sabía que no se trataba de una de las más lujosas que el proyecto esbozaba, sino una de las más "humildes". Pero si conseguía esa casa, ya tendría un hogar para compartir cuando se graduara de su último año. Allison me escuchaba imaginando nuestro futuro juntos, en esa casa, los dos solos, amaneciendo todos los días en la misma cama, y yo soñaba con ella. Tenía la certeza de que todo iba a salir bien, y que por fin iba a tener algo que había anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado tal vez.

-Ojala todo salga bien-me decía ella soñando aquel futuro común-. Porque te lo mereces.

-Saldrá. Si mis compañeros hubieran puesto más empeño estaríamos firmando este mes, pero ya sabe cómo es la gente en este país: aquí todo el mundo pasa de todo.

-Y tu pasarías igual s no te ofrecieran una casa-sentenció Allison entre risas-. La verdad es que el señor Harris te ha hecho una oferta muy generosa, ¿No crees?

-Puede-la miré intentando adivinar la intención de aquel comentario. Allison era una chica muy astuta y me solía guiar bastante bien para lo que ella opinase-. Pero he teniendo en cuenta todo el dinero que le he hecho ganar este año, más lo poco que le cuesta a él cumplir esa promesa, tampoco parece tan descabellado, ¿No?

-Supongo. Aun así, no deja de ser muy generoso. Puede que tenga algo que ver que sea amigo de tu padre, y de los deseos de tu padre de que te marches.

-Eso… Eso es muy cierto. Pero de cualquier modo, me beneficia más a mí que a él.

-Por cierto, ¿Te ha ocurrido algo con _Maleficent_?

-¿A mí?-la mire desconcertado-. No-respondí finalmente-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque te conozco muy bien. Y hoy tenías más ganas de las habituales de irte de tu casa. Y ahora, bajo este sol castigador, ¿Me dirás el por qué?

-No es nada en concreto-callé unos segundos mientras pensaba-. A veces me resulta muy duro vivir en esa casa-Allison no me interrumpió. Simplemente guardó silencio y esperó a que terminara de decir lo que tuviera en mente. Sabía que si decía algo le buscaría cualquier punta a su comentario para evadir el tema, y no quería eso-. Simplemente que a veces, me paro a pensar por qué tengo la familia que tengo y que hubiera pasado si mi madre no se hubiera marchado… Luego vamos a tu casa y te veo a ti con tus padres y tus hermanos. Veo la relación que tienen y me pregunto qué fue lo que pasó que impidió que mi familia fuera como la tuya… Es difícil de explicar y muy duro tener que vivirlo.

-Siempre me lo he preguntado yo también-finalmente me interrumpió.

-¿El qué?

-El que hizo que tu familia se rompiera en pedazos tan pequeños que resultase imposible de recomponer. Tan divididos, tan llenos de odio y tan diferentes. Yo, que te conozco bastante bien, no te imagino en el futuro creando una familia como la que tú tienes, y eso que dicen que sueles comportarte en función de lo que has visto de pequeño.

-Jamás podría crear una familia como la que tengo hoy en día. Para eso es mejor no crearla, ¿No te parece?

-Dese luego. Aun así no deja de ser una lástima que esos ojos tan hermosos que tienes se apaguen cuando estás ahí.

-Ya…-me limité a responder.

-Una cosa que nunca entenderé. ¿Por qué no te llevas bien con tu hermano? Sé que no te gusta hablar de esos temas, pero me lo he preguntado muchas veces. Una cosa es lo que ocurriera entre tus padres, que evidentemente repercutió, pero, ¿Con tu hermano?

-¿Cadem?-miré al cielo como si esperas una respuesta de él-. Él y yo nos llevábamos muy bien de pequeños, como hermanos nunca mejor dicho. Pero cuando mi padre conoció a Jocelyn, todo empezó a cambiar. Jocelyn se vino a vivir con nosotros y con su hija Clary. Eso hizo que Cadem se enfadara con el mundo… y entre el mundo estaba yo. Pagó conmigo la incomprensión que pudiera tener ante la relación con mi padre. Clary tampoco ayudó mucho. Se asiló de todos y con el tiempo empezó a llevarse mal, ya no solo conmigo, sino con el mundo. Aunque todo eso ocurrió durante su pubertad, y ya se sabe que es una etapa de cambios. En realidad creo que años de infancia tan buenos que tuvo conmigo, quedaron en eso: meros recuerdos. Miré el reloj buscando auxilio en la hora-. Se nos está haciendo tarde y la verdadera familia feliz nos espera para comer-bromeé.

Se paró en frente de mí y me beso. Después me sonrió y me cogió de la mano para irnos hacía el coche rumbo a su casa.

* * *

 **Hello! Yes, this is the history! Por Zeus, la amo, deben leer la novela original, los hará llorar.**

 **Solo quiero aclara una cosa, ES SCISAAC, solo que tomará un tiempo que estos dos se junten, por eso le pido pasciencia.**

 **Espero que le aiga gustado este fragmento del primer capitulo, :D.**

 **P.D.**

 **Si me dicen de donde saqué los nombres de la madrasta y harmanastra de Isaac, los introduciré en la hsitoria con sus caracteristicas y nombres, jaja, vamos, ¡Un concurso! We do it! :D**

 **JAja, nos leemos, ;D**


End file.
